


“Scary..?”

by Kyetheclaim



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Little Space, M/M, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, agere, fluffy ish, polyship, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyetheclaim/pseuds/Kyetheclaim
Summary: The rest of the day was a bit of a blur to Remus. Sure it started out nice,but breakfast came quick and he was day dreaming about his family.————Continuation of my story “Scary Boy” on wattpad
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: child abuse,yelling,crying,lying(lemme know if I missed anything)

Remus woke up,looking around,he could tell he was in logans room,in between Logan and Virgil,Patton probably downstairs cooking breakfast considering it was almost noon and the three of them were sleeping.

He turned to face Logan,considering Virgil had his back to him. He took a bit to admire his boyfriend

Blue dyed tips flaking over his forehead,but exposing the small freckles that scattered across his forehead.

Soft yet tanish skin tone that made the small birthmark stick out on his neck

Remus smiled slightly and turned to Virgil who at this point had turned in his sleep.

Small freckles littered his cheeks and nose

The small dark circles under his eyes showed off his hazel brown eyes when he opened them

Remus smiled slightly and rested his eyes for a few more minutes.

"Guys!breKfasts ready,"

Well,few seconds.

He sat up,Logan and Virgil sitting up aswell and they all made their way downstairs to the kitchen.,patton still setting the table. 

"Waffles and bacon for us,and eggs for lo." He said,kissing all three of their cheeks and sitting down,each one grabbing something to drink before joining him.

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur to Remus. Sure it started out nice,but breakfast came quick and he was day dreaming about his family.

"Roman Roman!come look!i found our old bag!"

"No way!you actually found it?!"

Roman ran over to his brother. They weren't really looking for the bag,more looking for the book in it. Remus lifted the top of the bag and a frog jumped out,scarring them both until they stopped and looked at it,laughing when they realized it was a frog.

"Oh my gosh,we were scared of a frog..!" Remus said,laughing as Roman picked the frog up and set it inside his crown.

"His name is...Leaf."

"Leaf?"

"Leaf."

Then they were watching a movie on the couch since it was Saturday and no one had work that day. Virgil was regressed,but only to about 6. So they decided to watch Moana(*personaly has never watched that but heard it's a great movie*) normally,this would help him regress aswell,but he wasn't watching,more day dreaming.

The queen set the corndogs onto a plate for them. They usually had the maid do it,but the queen gave her the day off from the kings work. She looked fondly at her kids. Sure,they weren't her first kids,but they were the first pair of boys and the only twins that have survived.

"Thanks mom!" The boys said in unison.

"You're welcome,Boys."

"Hey mum?"

"Yes,Remus?"

"When's Dada coming home?"

The queen stopped for a second before taking a breath. "Dada will be home tomorow,for now,just enjoy doing things he wouldn't usually let you do,okay boys?"

The twins nodded and soon finished eating,both running off to do things they typically weren't "aloud" to do. Remus went to play in the mud,and Roman went to go dance with their older sister, Akia.

Then lunch came around. Virgil was still regressed,Logan was reading but keeping an eye on him,and Patton was cooking.

"Woah..mommy look!i made small dragons come out of my hands!"

The queen looked at romans hands and smiled. "Good job,Roman!"

Remus sad sadly infront of his father. They had been working all day to try and get him to make something ,but it was no use. He wasn't feeling creative,he wasn't feeling happy,he jsut felt guilty becuase he had been told he was the reason he couldn't make anything.

"Come on you failure of a Prince!make soemthing like your brother!"

Remus sniffled but didn't cry. Only babies cry..

"I-I'm trying Father!"

"Well try harder!"

"I-I am! Father I'm trying m-my hardest!"

Before he knew it,it was diner time. This time,he didn't zone out,but wish he did. The three were talking,Virgil mere babbling because of his headspace. 

"Rere!" He said,tugging on remus' sleeve. Remus flinched and out of protection/habit,thew his arm twards Virgil. Logan was quick to grab his hand,reaching around Virgil and grabbing remus' arm. "Virgil! Are you okay?!" Patton said,standing up. Remus glanced at the group before slipping away and up to his room. Since he was found to be a involuntary regresser,his room was converted into a sort of nursery.

He shut the door and looked at the shelf for something to wear,deciding on a pastel green onesie and some black overalls. He got dressed and sat on the play mat ,looking over his options for toys. The blocks,some dolls,or his stuffed squid. 

He grabbed the squid and held it close,taking the block bag out and spilling it out onto the mat. He giggled at the noise and started building. Block by block building in a rainbow order. Once he got to green,he decided he wanted music. 

Remus stood up,going over to the speaker and connecting his phone to Bluetooth. Then he opened SoundCloud to get onto his playlist. He'd only listened to it twice,but know the first three songs. Sure,they probably weren't child friendly,but what do you expect from Melanie Martinez? Soon the first song started,Crybaby. 

Remus sat back on the carpet,singing softly with the music as he played.

Soon enough,the song was over. Remus didn't sing to any of the other ones because they didn't feel right at the moment. He just listened and occasionally hummed along. He was playing with blocks,sitting on the chair,spinning around the room,coloring,reading,anything to get his mind off of everything that happened today. Then he herd a knock and shut the lights and music off,hiding behind the stuffed animals.

"Remus..?are you in here?"

Patton said,looking around at the mess on the floor. He almost picked it up to look around,but decided if remus didn't want to be seen,then he probably wanted to be alone too. So he left after turning the light on for Remus.Remus peeked out to make sure the door was close and once he knew it was,he crawled out. He felt smaller,maybe 4 now instead of 6.

It was now that he realized he never ate diner and groaned. He was hungry and 4. He couldn't jsut go downstairs and make somehting. 

Or could he?

And that's what he did. Remus got up,opened the door,peeked outside then went to the stairs. He kept looking around to make sure no one was watching as he went down into the kitchen and grabbed a plate.He looked through the cupboards before deciding on a sandwich

He grabbed the bread,some of (logans) jelly,and a knife. He set the things on the counter and started trying to make something. Then Logan came downstairs.

"Remus?"

Remus turned around,holding the bread. "Hai."

"What-what're you doing?"

"Makin snacking cause didn' eat diner."

Logan slightly nodded and went over "can I help you?"

"Nuh uh don' need help. Go 'way."

Logan sighed and moved remus away form the counter,making him a sandwich and cutting it into triangles dispite his arguing with "Logie I can do it." And "Nuh uh I big I can do it!"

Soon,Remus was sitting t the table eating a sandwich with a cup of orange juice. Logan was sitting beside him reading,just not wanting him to not eat.

After a while,re pushed the plate away and frowned.  
“What’s wrong remus?”  
Remus jsut put his head down and mumbled,getting up and going to his room,leaving Lo to clean up what he had eaten.

Re sat in the mess of toys and held his stuffie close. 

He didn’t know when pat came in and started cleaning.he didn’t know when pat had picked him up. He didn’t know when He was put into pj’s. He didn’t know when Pat had laid him in his bed and tucked him in,climbing in with him. He didn’t know when he fell asleep.

But that was fine.

It was around noon when remus woke up to a regressed Virgil sitting on him. He shifted a round and pushed Virgil off of him and onto the bed,getting up and going to go get changed when he noticed he didn’t have a door any more. He thought to himself and jsut grabbed clothes before going to the bathroom to change. Once done he made his way downstairs in the (pretty mature) clothes he picked out.  
“Morning re!”  
Remus just huffed in responce,getting startled when Lo picked him up. Re whined and started flailing around  
“Nuh!pu’ me downs!”  
“No.” Lo said,a bit stern. Not too much,but just enough to get re to stop.  
Remus put his head down and pat took him from Lo.  
“We have to talk. How old are you?”  
Re paused. If he lied saying he was younger,he’d probably get out of it,but if he said he was big or8(cause he’s 8) he’d have to talk. So he lied and held up one finger.

Pat visibly relaxed and brought him up to his room,setting him on the changing table. “Then were gonna get you dressed and get some food in your tummy ok?” Remus paused but nodded as he was stripped,put in a diaper,onesie,and socks,then given a paci clipped to his collar.  
He didn’t mind. For once he didn’t mind being babied like this. Anything to get out of talking really.

Ha. Like he would be listened to anyway

Soon he was in pats arms,hanging onto him while the older carried him on his hip. He was brought down and watched as pat whipped up a bottle and some banana puffs. Pat sat on the couch and gently tipped the bottle into re’s mouth,to which he took a bit before starting to drink. The room was silent and calm. Remus was alright with that because it meant he didn’t have to talk to anyone since he could feel himself slipping into that 1 year old mindset he had lied about.  
He was about halfway done with his drink when it was rudely taken out of his mouth and replaced with banana puffs. He huffed a bit and ate that. He almost called pat out,but didn’t.  
Pat coo’ed softly and tickled his baby’s tummy a bit and let him eat for a while. And eventually,the others came down for breakfast,v clinging onto Lo.

That’s where things went bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings?idk maybe?- read at your own risk-

Normally it would be easy for the two to take care of re v when they’re both little. 

But the issue today?

Re was a baby.and v was five.

The issue with that?

those two needed lots of attention.

The issue with that?

Re never wanted to be put down,and v never wanted them paying attention to re.

At the moment,pat was playing with his baby. Well,he was sitting on the couch with re in his lap,playing peekaboo with him. Sometimes re would react,other times he wouldn’t. That worried pat. So he went to get him a snack jsut in case.

“Want some banana puffs baby?”

He paused a bit. They sounded good,but boring. Did he really want them? He didn’t know the answer to that,so he jsut hid his face.

“How about something to drink?”

To that,he nodded and reached for the fridge. Pat brought him over and let him dig through the middle part(the part reserved for little snacks,food,and drinks) and grabbed some milk. Patton set it up in a bottle for him(much to his denial of needing it by hitting the pottle and receiving a “don’t do that baby” from his papa) and once it was ready,they sat on the couch again. Re wanted to hold it and drink by himself,but pat slipped it into his mouth and leaned re back

“I think you’re much too little for that,baby. Let me do this for you”

Re could’ve sworn his heart melted,and he did. He jsut let pat bottle feed him,not even realizing how much of a sucker he was for it until it was empty. He felt a bit weird,almost guilty or upset,and reached for it as it was removed from his mouth. Patton sat him up a bit 

“Wait a minute,baby. Gotta make sure you won’t get sick if I get you another baba Okay?”

Re whined but nodded. Pat laid a cloth over his shoulder,and leaned re over it,gently patting and rubbing the boys back until he was satisfied that no spit up came.

“Okay,you want another baba sweetheart?”

Re nodded a little and whined. Why was he so thirsty?

Pat got up with him again and got another bottle,falling back into the same routine where re was bottle fed and held. He didn’t mind. Normally,he would fuss around and say he was big enough to do it himself,but he found a strange comfort in this. Not having to worry about anything and jsut letting his papa deal with everything. 

But alas,it ended soon aswell. He felt a little bigger,almost 1 maybe,so pat quickly made sure he wouldn’t spit up,before setting him in the play pen to play.

“Okay baby,papa’s gotta do some work on his laptop,so you need to play in there for a bit,okay?”

Re didn’t exactly underStand. Did papa not wanna play with him anymore? Did he not wanna cuddle? But either way,he nodded.

He was left alone to play,and that was fine

Until he realized something;

He had to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:somewhat wetting process?not in deep detail but still

He had to go.

Re whined in embarrassment. He decided to wait till pat was done working.

Big mistake.

It was two hours before pat decided it was time for lunch,and picked up his boy.

“Time for lunch baby b-“ he paused,taking note of how re was acting. He was extremely fidgety,and keeping his head down. He kept shifting around,and had pushed his body and legs up against pat.

Patton sat on the couch with him and rubbed his back 

“what’s wrong bubby?”

Re whined a bit and put his head down. Talking was too hard,and he was embarrassed!  
Luckily or not so luckily,pat caught onto what re’s issue was,and he sorted up a bit.

“Honey,do you have to go potty?”

He nodded a bit,praying he could make it to the toilet and-

“Well,you have a dip on for a reason,huh?go ahead baby”

Re whined a bit and hid his face. He didn’t want to. It didn’t help he was bladder shy,and honestly hates anything to do with bathrooms. He really didn’t want to.

Re shook his head a bit

“How come baby?”

He whined a bit and looked up at him. Pat kissed his head and rubbed his back.

“It’s okay honey,jsut let go,then we’ll get you changed”

Re thought about it for a bit and hid in pats shirt before letting go and leaning on him,whimpering the entire time. Eventually,the flow stopped. Pat kissed his head and brought him up to his room,whispering small praises as he was changed and put into a onesie and over shorts.

“How about we go out for lunch baby?”

Re thought about it. On one hand,he wanted to go out,on the other hand,he wanted a bottle and to stay home.

What a conflicting day


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having ravioli at 8:20? Yeah-  
> It’s me getting motivation to eat for the first time in three days that’s an actual meal br />  
> Oh also my lover called me darling and I just- gay panic attack- they're proving to me that I am too gay for them-
> 
> “ You just confirm im gay- 🏳🌈❤”  
> ,, 🏳️🌈❤️✨I’d hope so- three months of gay relationship,minus the like- 3-4 months of gay crushing-,,  
> “ Just...❤❤❤♥🌈👌🏼🌹♥✨✨🏳🌈 emojis as feelings-”  
> ,, ❤️❤️❤️❤️✨💕✨💕✨🏳️🌈😘👉🏼👈🏼 well,ily,,
> 
> AND THEN THEY HUST-  
> “Fine- ill just do it now- love you darling❤“  
> ,, WOJFIJXIJWIJ38-@^@❤️),,  
> “ (○｀ 3′○)❤️“  
> ,, Hhh- lyt- please- keep using that nickname-❤️,,
> 
> Smooth mother f/cker-

He hated it.

Even though it was almost 3 am,he couldn’t sleep,and that was keeping pat up aswell. He just couldn’t. He felt like something was wrong. Something was going to happen. He had to stay alert.

Wait that was virgils job. Why was he doing virgils job?he didn’t like it. It was way too many emotions going on at once.

“C’mon baby...”pat said as he yawned for the 7th time,rocking the boy in his arms “it’s time for bed,whyre you not sleeping?”

Now re 𝑅𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 felt bad. He didn’t mean to keep his caregiver up. He could’ve gone to sleep and left re to his own devices,but he didn’t. That’s just pat for you. So,re 𝘛𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 going to sleep,and 𝘛𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 pretending so pat would go to sleep. He seemed to catch on,but went to the bedroom and laid them both down anyway.

“Goodnight re..”

Only it wasn’t a good night

It was a good day 😏


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: screaming,intrusive thoughts,stress,stimming,breakdown,hinted at blood,felling of abandonment 
> 
> ————  
> I feel so bad for writing this- a lot of my writing recently has been sorta vents so it gets angsty. But let’s be honest,most of this fandom is angsty- remus is just my angsty Boi in this-

He was determined. To do what? He wasn’t exactly sure. He didn’t even know where he was. He jsut knew he was with Pat,and that meant he was safe..

Right?

roman couldn’t hurt him

right?

He was safe and protected here

with logan

and patton

and virgil

he was safe

right?

remus was extremely tired today. Shocker,right? He didn’t go to bed till three last night anyway. How was Patton still awake even though he kept him awake?

He didn’t like these thoughts.

these thoughts were too big and he didn’t like thinking them

He wanted someone else to give him better thoughts.

was this because he was tired?

re whined a little and tugged on his papa’s shirt. He wanted to do something!anything to get his mind away from the thoughts.

”papa’s a bit busy baby,can it wait?”

_no it can’t!_

he whined and tugged more. He didn’t even realize when he was set in the play pen.

”papa’s busy,baby boy. You’ll have to wait okay?”

re whined more and slammed his fists into the ground,instantly regretting it. It hurt so much!whyd he do that?

**_why couldn’t he have bled?_ **

he shook his head a bunch and started pushing at his eyes and ears,and stressed induced stim that tended to make things darker and make it easier to think.

it wasn’t working.

he continued applying pressure to his eyes. Why wasn’t papa looking at him? He needed help!why couldn’t he see that?

he continued doing this until he just started cyring,picking at his hair,tugging at it,hitting his head.he didn’t understand. Why was everything so difficult?! Why was it so bright? Why did it seem like his thoughts were running at 100 miles per hour?!

he hated this.

he wanted help.

he wanted his papa!

he called out to him.

nothing.

why wasn’t he answering?

he caulked out again.

nothing.

was papa okay?

did something happen?

is he ignoring him?

Remus’ bottom lip quivered as he looked aorund in his little breakdown. Everything seemed so big and bright. It hurt his eyes. He didn’t like this. It wasn’t fun anymore. He wanted his papa. He wanted cuddles and to be fed. He wanted to watch Ruby Gloom. He wanted to be told everything would be okay and that the adults would handle everything.

it wasn’t until an ear peircing scream came from Re that Pat came back downstairs,hurrying to be by the littles side and rubb his back.

”hey,it’s okay. Remus what’s wrong?it’s okay papas here. Whyre you screaming?is somehting wrong?”

he couldn’t process the words coming out of his mouth.why were words so hard? He only knew one thing:

**_papa was there._ **


End file.
